Radio frequency transmitters and receivers may include digital signal processing elements for performing various functions, as well as analog radio frequency components. The analog radio frequency components may significantly increase the cost, mass, and power consumption of a radio frequency transmitter or receiver.
Thus, there is a need for a radio frequency transceiver having a simple, low-cost analog radio frequency portion.